


everything alright

by rnnwg



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnnwg/pseuds/rnnwg
Summary: роадстори ау (которая возможно когда-нибудь будет написана полностью) по хьюман!романчекам, которые колесят по Америке на пикапе и не пытаются друг друга убить
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. luv u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДСВ, игрушечки и парк аттракционов.

Роман всегда теряется на заправках.

Уходит куда-то вглубь магазинчика и пропадает среди стеллажей — бродит, отрешённо разглядывая чипсы и средства для мытья полов. Поначалу это раздражало — Питеру всегда хочется свалить с заправки как можно скорее, мало ли — но со временем вошло в привычку и стало даже какой-то негласной традицией. Если впереди маячит заправка, а датчик уровня топлива опасно близок к нулю, то, хочешь не хочешь, придётся провести на островке цивилизации посреди шоссе не положенные пятнадцать минут, а все полчаса.

Питер — когда не шатается от стеллажа к стеллажу вместе с Годфри — обычно коротает это время за чтением какой-нибудь очередной дурацкой туристической брошюры, стащенной с прилавка магазина; разглядывает счастливые лица счастливых семей на фоне какого-нибудь гигантского мотка шерсти (и кто только додумался его скатать?), читает восторженные отзывы всяких Ричардов и Моник о домах вверх тормашками и отчаянно пытается представить себя и Романа рядом с этими бестолковыми заманухами для туристов.

Может, думает он, это было бы и забавно — завалится в какой-нибудь призрачный дом на холме и пройтись по нему, делая вид, что бутафорские скелеты и ряженные призраки до умопомрачения страшные. Может, было бы забавно завалиться в какой-нибудь парк аттракционов — вечером, когда людей много-много. Чтобы смешаться с толпой, чтобы купить отвратительно огромную сладкую вату на двоих и чтобы выиграть в тире самую уродливую игрушку — забрать этого несчастного уродца домой, в счастливую семью скитальцев.

«У нас, — сказал бы Питер уродливому плюшевому волку, — дома нет, малой, но есть пикап; можно забраться ночью в кузов и разглядывать звёзды до самого рассвета. А ещё есть гирлянда — её купил Роман, но мы так и не смогли понять, как можно её включить. Словом, добро пожаловать в семью, будь как дома и не бойся задавать вопросы».

Роман бы хмыкнул — с фальшивым скепсисом — и потрепал Питера по лохматой макушке. А уродливый плюшевый волчик так и остался бы жить на заднем сидении пикапа. Прямо как дома.

Питеру иногда (ночью, когда не спится и в голову по классике жанра лезет сто и одна мысль разной степени радостности) кажется, что было бы интересно, пожалуй, попробовать остепениться. Дом купить, завести собаку, кота или сразу обоих, жарить барбекю по выходным и ходить на работу, чтобы потом жаловаться на неё за ужином, а утром, продирая глаза в шесть тридцать, всё равно сталкивать себя с кровати и, путаясь в ногах, брести умываться. Жизнь была бы размеренной и спокойной — как часы. Тик — ты пришёл на работу, так — ты вернулся домой. И так до самой старости. А в старости можно было бы завести ещё одного кота. Он бы грелся у Романа на коленях и монотонно урчал, довольный и сытый.

Эта картинка — дом, работа, счастливые холёные коты и умиротворённый Роман в мягком кресле — конечно, очень заманчивая. Уютная, тёплая, но невероятно недосягаемая. И до дрожи в кончиках пальцев страшная, несмотря на свой напускной лоск. Потому что — если быть предельно честным и откровенным с собой — Питер понимает, что не сумел бы прожить и года на одном месте. С постоянной работой. Без передряг. Потому что он — перекати-поле, потому что он тащит свой дом за собой.

Питеру часто кажется, что иногда он слишком много думает. Особенно ночью, когда не спится и в голову лезет всякое. А ещё — когда Роман теряется в супермаркете на заправке, рассеянно глядя на какой-нибудь дурацкий праздничный стенд.

В этот раз — на какой-то совсем крохотной и захолустной заправке посреди проклятого ничего по пути в Чикаго — Роман теряется в магазине слишком надолго. Питер косится на приборную панель, взглядом отыскивает светящийся часовой циферблат и пытается прикинуть, как долго его нет. И, если он не ошибается, свой привычный рекорд опоздания (полчаса) Роман побил почти на десять минут.

Питеру на секунду даже тревожно становится — а вдруг, пока он тут предавался бесплодным размышлениям и мечтаниям об аттракционах, работе и доме, с Романом что-то случилось? Вдруг он влип в очередную передрягу, и сейчас в подсобке пытается избавиться от лишних свидетелей? Питер ёжится и тянется к ручке, чтобы вывалится из пикапа на свет божий и пойти проведать проблемного Годфри, но на стекло увесистой дверцы опускается рука. Знакомая — эти пальцы и кольца Питер никогда не спутает с чужими.

Знакомая рука указательным пальцем постукивает по стеклу, её обладатель зубасто скалится, и Питер, отогнав секундную растерянность, замечает припечатанный этой самой рукой к стеклу кусок картона.

Он беспардонно розовый, этот кусок, и вырезан в виде сердечка. А в его центре самым чудовищным — Питер готов поклясться своими цыганскими корнями, самым чудовищным! — в мире шрифтом написано: «лю тя». Так и написано. «Лю тя».

Реакцией Питера — вскинутой вверх бровью и наморщенным носом — Годфри определённо наслаждается. Хмыкает, ловко отлепляет картонку вместе с рукой от стекла и, обогнув капот, заваливается в машину.

— Из-за того, — говорит нарочито недовольно, — что ты не следишь за датами, я узнал о сегодняшнем дне святого Валентина от потного мужика за кассой заправочного магазина. Тебе не кажется, что это как-то неправильно?

— А кто мешает тебе следить за датами? — безразлично пожимает плечами Питер.

Роман кривится — всего на секунду — и ворчливо отвечает. Совершенно невпопад.

— Там было много всяких открыток, но эта запала мне в самое сердце. Как и ты, Руманчек. Поэтому я решил, что вы обязаны воссоединиться. Носи её в нагрудном кармане и никогда не вынимай. Буду проверять, — кусочек картона он тут же протягивает Питеру, и тот берёт его бережно, словно хрупкий кукольный чайничек из фарфора, слишком маленький и изящный для его пальцев.

— Ага, — говорит. — Вот прямо в нагрудном? Всегда? Каждое утро будешь проверять?

— Да, — отвечает Роман. Слишком серьёзно, чем следовало бы. И смотрит прямо в глаза тоже слишком серьёзно.

Питер фыркает и укладывает открытку в карман.

— Хорошо. Буду ждать завтрашнюю проверку.

Когда пикап, сытый и отдохнувший, отъезжает, наконец, от опостылевшей ему заправки, Питер, выкрутив регулятор звука до минимума, объявляет (совершенно буднично, будто об этом они договорились заранее):

— Раз уж по моей вине, как ты говоришь, мы узнали о дне святого Валентина так поздно, я просто обязан, Годфри, отвезти тебя в парк развлечений. Это будет моя тебе валентинка.

Роман фыркает и пихает его в плечо. Несильно, так, ради приличия.

— Вот и вези, — кивает согласно.

В парк развлечений они приедут уже вечером, когда людей будет много-много. Сольются с толпой, купят отвратительно огромную сладкую вату (одну на двоих!), и Роман, совершенно случайно, выиграет в тире самую уродливую игрушку — потрёпанную жизнью плюшевую летучую мышь.

А потом, после парочки очередей и тройки аттракционов, они непременно будут долго целоваться, повалившись на заднее сиденье пикапа.

Плюшевая летучая мышь, заботливо усаженная на переднем сиденье, будет мечтательно смотреть вперёд — в далёкое и ближайшее будущее, полное ещё десятка таких парков, сотни автомобильных заправок и, может быть, парочки котов.


	2. если и прыгать, то в сено

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> о старом хтоничном амбаре и кусочке детства

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> благодаря этой зарисовочке я узнала, чем сараи отличаются от амбаров и как они строятся, и эти знания, к сожалению, не помогли мне нормально закончить текст   
> но я всё равно его люблю, поэтому пусть будет

Первым его — этот старый покосившийся амбар — замечает Питер. Он маячит впереди тёмным пятном на фоне выжженного солнцем кукурузного поля, и взгляд притягивает похлеще самых глупых рекламных билбордов и самых навороченных дорожных знаков, со всеми их светоотражающими полосками и яркими элементами.

Обычно от таких мест держатся стороной — этого, во всяком случае, требует печальный опыт сотни фильмов ужасов и историй про маньяков. Такие места обычно объезжают за несколько миль, и смотрят на них не с воодушевлением, а с интересом, смешанным с достаточной долей осторожности. Потому что близкое знакомство с такими амбарами ничем хорошим не заканчивается — либо ногу сломаешь, провалившись в подпол через гнилые доски, либо станешь жертвой какому-нибудь древнему хтоническому божеству.

Питера, в общем-то, ни одна из этих возможностей не привлекает, но от амбара он всё равно не может отвести взгляда — смотрит на него так, будто это его старый-старый дом, из которого он съехал лет двенадцать назад, а сейчас вот — случайно проездом оказался рядом с ним, и вроде и хочется вернуться, походить по родным комнаткам и попытаться найти глупое вырезанное на дереве «Питер был тут», а вроде и сидит что-то такое в глубине души — колючее и холодное, строгим голосом учительницы из младшей школы говорящее: «Это тебе не надо».

Этот амбар первым замечает Питер, но желание залезть в него, витающее в салоне пикапа и почти осязаемое, озвучивает первым Роман.

— Сверни к сараю, — говорит. И под насмешливым взглядом Питера добавляет:

— Пожалуйста.

И Питер — что уж поделать, раз его попросили и даже сказали «пожалуйста»! — сворачивает. Съезжает на разбитую дорожку между зарослей кукурузы и уверенно едет к этому тёмному пятну. Дестини бы сейчас сказала ему, что он дурак, и что это — очень-очень глупая идея, что он в кои-то веки мог бы послушать свой глас разума, что ему пора найти свой инстинкт самосохранения, что ему нужно, в конце концов, повзрослеть и прекратить с таким отчаянным рвением ввязываться во всякое. Питер бы послушал её, задумался о своём поведении — всего минут на пять — а потом всё равно полез бы в этот амбар. Потому что — ну серьёзно! — жизнь только одна, и прожить её стоит весело.

Амбар вблизи оказывается ещё более внушительным, чем казался издалека. Он возвышается над ними, словно чудище, выползшее из рассказов какого-нибудь Лавкрафта (Питер прочитал парочку в стащенной из магазина книжке, когда они с Линдой ехали в Северную Дакоту) — древний, гнилой и зловещий. От него веет сыростью и холодом; двери, поросшие плесенью, опасно держатся только на верхних петлях.

— Охуенно, — выдыхает Роман, восторженно разглядывая это страшилище.

Питер фыркает. Глушит мотор и вылезает из машины — смотреть на амбар, конечно, здорово, но ещё лучше будет залезть в него. В конце концов, именно ради этого они к нему свернули?

Двери на ощупь оказываются влажными и холодными, а изнутри тянет сыростью с такой силой, что на секунду Питеру кажется, что вот-вот закружится голова. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Романа — тот уже вылез из машины и, намотав шарф до носа, стоит рядом — и тихо говорит:

— Ну что, пошли?

Роман кивает, и нога в ногу они заваливаются в этот амбар; двери за ними кинематографично скрипят, полоска света на полу вздрагивает, готовая вот-вот пропасть, и это могло бы выглядеть страшно, но света в помещении и без этой трепетной полоски хватает — крыша вся испещрена дырами, через которые на землистый пол проваливаются целые лавины солнечного света.

Неосязаемое и безмолвное «красиво» висит в воздухе миллиардом крохотных пылинок.

— Мы с Линдой как-то почти месяц жили в похожем месте, — Питер вспоминает медленно, будто листает старый полуистлевший альбом с фотографиями, и взглядом блуждает между лучами солнца. Роман смотрит на него почти с завистью — он таким альбомом воспоминаний и историй похвастаться не может. Поэтому каждую историю о кочевой жизни Руманчеков слушает внимательнее, чем слушал что-либо в своей жизни.

А Питер и не прочь поделиться. Он рассказывает, как им с матерью в этот амбар притащили раскладушки и настолько древние матрасы, что спать на них было сущим мучением; как посреди ночи к ним однажды забрела заблудшая корова, и как потом он с ней возился — гладил, успокаивал и устраивал целую спасательно-поисковую операцию, чтобы вернуть её хозяевам.

— А ещё, — Питер говорит это, понизив голос, — когда Линда уходила по делам, и у меня было свободное время, я по шаткой лесенке взбирался на второй этаж, оттуда забирался на потолочные брусья и сигал в сено. Первые несколько раз было страшно до одури, но потом я стал чувствовать себя бессмертным.

— Вау, — голос Романа звучит бесцветно, но на Руманчека он смотрит так, что тот без слов и интонаций понимает: будь здесь добротный стог сена — прыгнули бы.

— Было хорошо, — улыбается Питер. Запихивает руки в карманы потрёпанной джинсовки и добавляет:

— И сейчас хорошо.

Роман картинно кривится всего минуту — так, ради приличия — и тоже улыбается. По-своему, конечно, улыбается, так, как только Годфри умеют — одновременно холодно и очень-очень тепло.

— Ага, — говорит, — а как ещё-то.

«А больше никак», — хочет сказать Питер. Но вместо этого только хмыкает и обнимает Романа за пояс. Потому что иногда слова не нужны.

Потому что иногда — как в этом покосившемся амбаре, например — достаточно просто стоять под дырявой крышей и знать, что ты не один.


End file.
